Help Me Remember
by When-Rabbit-Howls
Summary: Forgetting where you put your keys is normal.Amnesia explains not remembering your name.But forgetting trips to 2 countries, 9 months of your life, AND what you say a minute after you say it?House knew that the case of Robert Chase was FAR from normal.
1. Unconscious Living

**Greetings Dearest Readers,**

****The team is: Kutner, Cameron, and Foreman.****

***I admittedly haven't been keeping up-to-date with the current happenings on House…it's so sad it hurts.**

***For a better summary, go to my profile.**

***This is going to be my most complex story thus far…joyous! With that said, it's also going to be very confusing…more joy!**

***The concept in this story is actually where I got my username from. ^_^**

***This is fiction after all and I know next-to-nothing about physical diseases (I'm more a psychology chick), and that may seem unimportant, but in my mind, it is.**

****Contains profanity and dark subjects** (Chase has a little bit of a potty mouth)**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Unconscious Living**

His green-blue eyes darted frantically around his new settings, feeling his heart rate rise as well as his breathing. He was standing near what seemed to be a nurse's station as people moved briskly all around him, his brain not comprehending the speed that everything was happening in.

_Where the hell am I?_

His eyes landed on a man and a woman leaning against the nurse's station, both of them looking as though they held a high position in wherever he was.

"It doesn't surprise me that House hasn't done his clinic hours in a few weeks." Cuddy sighed heavily, rubbing her temples.

"Well this is House we're talking about here," Wilson said, "No one can expect him to do anything that involves face-to-face conversation with anyone, especially people who are sick."

He tilted his head to the right slightly, his golden blonde hair falling into his green-blue eyes as his brows furrowed.

"_People who are sick"? So I'm in a hospital? Why the hell am I in a hospital? Where is this hospital? Why do their accents sound bizarre?_

He felt his heart beat even faster as the lack of knowledge of anything mounted. His eyes began to dart around him again as he wrung his hands fearfully. Frowning, he looked down at his hands, realizing that he was holding a piece of crumpled thin paper. Feeling like his heart was about to burst from his chest, his eyes scanned over the words, but he was becoming so lightheaded that the words spun on the page.

His body started to tremble as his breathing continued to come in short gasps. He had absolutely no idea what the paper said, where he was or how he got there.

"So do you have a new strategy in trying to make House do clinic?" Wilson asked as Cuddy briefly glanced to her left, stopping when she saw a young blonde man looking like he was about to have a panic attack. She directed her gaze back to Wilson and then darted her eyes towards the young blonde man, making Wilson look over at him as well.

"He's about to have a panic attack." Cuddy said shortly as they both began to carefully make their way towards the blonde.

"Hi there," Cuddy said kindly, drawing the young man's attention towards her. Cuddy and Wilson instantly noticed the look of pure terror in his green-blue eyes. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy and this is Dr. James Wilson." She indicated Wilson to her right. The blonde's eyes darted between them as he tried desperately to calm himself down, while wringing the piece of paper in his hands.

"Robert Chase." He said softly, his voice shaking. Cuddy and Wilson were intrigued by his thick Australian accent.

"It's nice to meet you, Robert—"

"Just 'Chase'…I don't really like the name Robert." Cuddy nodded as Wilson took a small step forward.

"That's quite an interesting accent you have there. Where are you from?" Chase made eye contact with him.

"Melbourne, Australia." Cuddy and Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," Wilson said, "You're quite a ways from home. Why did you decide to come to New Jersey?"

Chase felt his heart stop.

_New Jersey? Where the fuck is New Jersey?_

His breathing became more erratic as he felt his legs become weak; the room was spinning as the lack of air made him even more lightheaded.

"How did…I…get…here?" He gasped before his legs collapsed beneath him; Wilson barely able to catch him before he hit the floor.

Nurses were already on the scene as they carefully laid Chase on a stretcher and wheeled him off to a nearby room. Cuddy stood stalk-stiff for a few moments before something on the floor caught her eye:

A thin piece of crumpled paper.

"That was bizarre, to say the least." Wilson said mildly.

"Wilson," Cuddy said quietly as she stood slowly. Wilson turned to look at her as she read a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Cuddy looked up at him.

"Chase must've dropped it."

"That's what he was probably fiddling with before he collapsed. Does it say anything?" She handed it to him, her hand shaking slightly. He looked down at the paper as the words screamed back at him.

**PPTH**

**NJ, USA**

**Diagnostics**

**Dr. Gregory House**

"Cuddy," Wilson said slowly, looking over at her. "Chase asked how he got here, right?" She nodded. "But he never specified where 'here' was, did he? Did he mean 'here' as in the hospital? Or 'here' as in the United States?"

**xXxXx**

Cuddy slapped a file down on the conference table, looking pointedly at House as he tossed his red ball into the air.

"New case?" Cameron asked as she pulled the file towards her and flipped it open. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"28 year old male collapses after having a panic attack, appeared disorientated, and also appears to have some memory loss…why do you want us to take this one?" She asked as she removed her glasses.

"Well," Wilson said as he rocked on his feet. "This one seems a bit different."

"How so?"

"He doesn't remember how he got here. And by 'here', it most likely means the United States." House stopped tossing his ball as silence fell in the room.

"Where's he from?" House asked, keeping the interest out of his voice.

"Melbourne, Australia." House turned towards him.

"He doesn't remember coming here from Australia?" Foreman asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Right."

"But that still doesn't involve us."

"He dropped this." Cuddy tossed the crumpled piece of paper Chase was fiddling with onto the conference table; Kutner reached for it and turned it towards him.

"PPTH; NJ, USA; Diagnostics; Dr. Gregory House." As soon as House heard his name, he stood and limped over to the others.

"He was probably looking for House, so what?" Foreman said shortly.

"He was disorientated and had a panic attack!" Cuddy said loudly. "Those are not typical responses for a person who's just looking for someone!" Foreman bit back a retort as Kutner brought the piece of paper closer to his eyes as his brows furrowed.

"He could've gotten overwhelmed from the change in environment." Cameron added. "He's from Australia, right? And since we don't know how long he's been in the United States, he probably just got overwhelmed and began to panic."

"But he became worse when I mentioned New Jersey." Wilson said, remembering the drastic spike in Chase's breathing.

"Then he asked how he got here." Cuddy added. 

"Right, and he never clarified what he meant by 'here' and—"

"Interesting," Kutner said quietly, still staring intently at the thin piece of paper. They all turned to look at him.

"What is?" Cameron asked from across the table. Kutner flattened out the piece of paper on the table with the written words facing up at them.

"Well for one," He picked up the piece of paper again and showed them the other side. "This is a receipt from Paris, France."

"Paris?" Wilson asked surprised, as Kutner laid the piece of paper back down with the written words facing up.

"Yeah, and he…what's the patient's name?" He looked up at Cameron as she opened the folder.

"Robert Chase."

"He prefers 'Chase'." Wilson added, before Kutner looked back down at the paper.

"By the looks of it, the handwriting looks kind of bizarre."

"How so?" Cuddy asked, and Kutner pointed to the first entry.

"If you look at the 'H' in 'PPTH', the horizontal line crosses the second vertical line; but if you look at the 'H' in 'House'," He pointed. "The horizontal line doesn't cross the second vertical line."

"So? We all don't write letters exactly the same w—"

"Here," Kutner continued, cutting Foreman off. "If you look at the 'D' in 'Dr', the curve goes passed the vertical line; but if you look that the 'D' in 'Diagnostics'," He pointed again. "The curve doesn't pass the vertical line."

"But—" Foreman started.

"As for the 'NJ, USA'," Kutner continued. "It looks like it was written by someone who is left-handed because of the way it's slanted and the ink is slightly smudged, as though someone touched the ink before it had a chance to dry a little bit which is a common thing with people who are left-handed."

Silence fell in the room after Kutner's explanation and House looked over his shoulder, trying to see what Kutner explained. His clear-blue eyes began to see all the details that Kutner picked up on.

"Each thing that was written," Kutner continued. "Was written in a different style; the slant of the letters is different and the thickness of the letters is different, meaning that whoever was writing was pushing harder down on the pen."

"So each entry was written by a different person?" House interjected, making Kutner nod.

"Right, each entry has its own difference that separates it from the others. 'PPTH' is probably the thickest and the horizontal line in the 'H' passes the second vertical line. 'NJ, USA' was written by someone who was left-handed and it's a bit smudged, so I can't really tell if it's fully written in cursive or not, but it looks like it is. 'Diagnostics' looks like it's the thinnest and the curve in the 'D' doesn't cross the vertical line. And 'Dr. Gregory House' is written in cursive and the curve in the 'D' does cross the vertical line." House made his way towards the door just as Kutner finished his explanation.

"I knew I hired you for a reason."

**xXxXx**

He heard the door slide open and turned to see the two people he met earlier, Cuddy and Wilson, as well as 4 other people walk in. His green-blue eyes brushed over them as he felt fear start to course through him again.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Hi Chase," Cuddy said as she stood at the foot of his bed, smiling kindly at him. He returned the smile lightly.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. How long am I going to be here?"

"We're not sure actually." Chase's face saddened as he looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers slightly. "We need you to answer some questions for us."

"I'll certainly do my best. What would you like to know?" Chase looked back up at Cuddy.

"You asked Dr. Wilson and I how you got here…what did you mean by 'here'?" Chase bit his lower lip gently and briefly directed his eyes to his upper-left. He was silent for a few moments before he made eye contact with Wilson.

"Where…where is New Jersey?" House's eyes narrowed briefly.

_So not only does he not remember coming to the United States from Australia, he doesn't even know he's in the United States._

His thoughts began to race with all the possible explanations as Kutner's thoughts drifted back to the receipt that Chase was fiddling with earlier.

"Chase, you're currently in Princeton, New Jersey, which is in the United States." Wilson said carefully, having no idea how Chase would respond to being in a different country on the other side of the world.

They saw Chase's body stiffen and his face grow pale as he processed the information he was just given.

_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. What the hell? The United States? How the hell did I end up over here? Why the hell am I even in the United States? I have no reason to be here!_

Their eyes immediately directed up to the heart rate monitor as they watched Chase's heart speed up dramatically.

"To answer your question," Chase said quietly. "I meant that I…don't…know how I came to this country." He said the last part hurriedly, almost stringing the words together.

Silence fell in the room once more as interest became quite evident on House's face, but he also hid his confusion carefully. Forgetting where you put your keys was completely normal; forgetting your name and personal information was common for people with amnesia. Forgetting how you came to a different country and not even knowing what that country is? Not so much.

Kutner's thoughts were racing just as fast as House's as he tried to make sense of the information that they have about Chase, and tried to form questions that may help them figure out what was happening with the blonde.

"What's your most recent memory before being in the hospital?" Cuddy asked, breaking the silence and pulling Kutner and House out of their thoughts. Chase thought for a moment.

"I was at my grandmother's grave to change the flowers that I always leave there. It was the 13 year anniversary of her death." He smiled fondly as he remembered her.

"I'm sorry to hear about her death, Chase." Cameron said. "When did she pass?"

"September 1st." Tense silence fell in the room and Chase looked up at them, confused. "What?" House leaned heavier on his cane, looking at the floor as his brain worked in overdrive as Kutner shoved his hands into his pockets, thinking.

"Are you sure that's the most recent thing you can remember?" Cuddy asked, trying to keep her tone of voice casual. Chase nodded.

"I'm sure, why?" House looked up at him and made eye contact.

"Today is June 16th." Chase's green-blue eyes shot back towards his lap as an overwhelming feeling of confusion began to crush him.

_No, no, no, no, no. That can't be right. I was at my grandmother's grave to give her new flowers like I always do. It was September 1st because I always put white roses on her grave on the anniversary of her death, and it was a pain to get the damn roses! It can't be June!_

"No it's not." Chase said flatly, staring at House who saw the confusion turning into anger.

_Overwhelming confusion usually causes people to get pissed off…here we go._

"Yes it is, Chase. You want proof?" House asked, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open he showed the screen to Chase for him to see the date.

Slowly, Chase reached forward to grab House's phone. As he extended his arm, the doctors saw his hand trembling and he gently took House's phone and held it in both his hands, staring at the screen. 'June 16th' glared back at him mockingly as his hands started to shake more, confusion and fear mounting as his brief moment of anger disappeared.

_He's completely terrified._

Kutner thought as they heard Chase's heart rate monitor beat faster and the blonde's hands shake harder. Chase felt the world fall away from him as he continued to stare at the phone's screen that was now black.

"Has this ever happened before, Chase?" Cameron asked gently, bending over to be on eye level to Chase's right. He didn't respond. They looked at each other, each of them having the same questions.

This was more than a normal case of amnesia, that much was clearly obvious. Chase traveled from Australia to the United States, didn't even know he was in the United States, and doesn't have any memory of the trip? Not only that, his most recent memory was on September 1st, which was roughly 9 months ago?

Kutner directed his eyes back up at Chase when he heard a small whimper. Chase was clutching his blonde hair tightly in his hands, rocking back-and-forth slightly, and doing his best to not cry while quietly repeating 'no'. He saw Cameron carefully reach out to lay her hand on the blonde's back and was surprised when Chase slapped her hand away, hard.

"Don't touch me." Chase hissed his voice thick with unshed tears. They were all taken aback, including House, as Cameron slowly took a step away from the blonde.

Kutner darted his eyes over to House to see his boss deep in thought, tapping his cane lightly against the floor. But when he looked more closely, he saw a small glimmer of confusion in House's clear-blue eyes, though he was certain that a large amount of confusion lay underneath House's carefully constructed façade.

House's thoughts continued to race, but not coming up with a remote idea of what could be happening with Chase. This couldn't be just amnesia, it just couldn't be; too much has been forgotten and a trip from Australia to the United States has been forgotten as well.

He sure as hell didn't want to admit it:

But he was at a complete loss.

He prided himself on being one of the best Diagnostians in the world, but he was stumped. Granted, this was only the first time he's encountered Chase, but he had a strong feeling that he would be talking with Chase much more frequently than he would with any other patient. Hell, it's a rare occurrence for him to even see a patient on the first day, if ever. As House limped towards the door, he knew one thing for certain:

This was most likely going to be his most challenging case yet in his career.

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**This story may seem like I'm drawing out (which is kind of like all my stories), but it's a complex story with many different components, so it's going to take LOTS of development. ^_^**

**If you have questions, just ask.**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	2. Conversation Number One

**Dearest Readers,**

"**Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"  
>~Monty Python and the Holy Grail (BEST MOVIE EVER…PERIOD)<strong>

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Conversation Number One**

"Any ideas?" Cuddy asked wearily as they walked into the conference room. House limped over to the board and uncapped a marker, trying to organize his thoughts.

He had no idea what to write because he didn't have any idea of where to start in Chase's case. Too much has been forgotten and a trip across the world has been forgotten; that's far away from typical for amnesia. He only takes interesting and atypical cases, but Chase's case was already mind-boggling.

"Chase doesn't seem to be showing any physical symptoms." Cameron said as she sat down at the conference table.

"His heart beat and breathing are irregular and he has tremors." Foreman said as he leaned against his usual spot on the wall.

"Those are just caused by confusion and fear." Kutner corrected, glancing over at him. A small and brief smirk crossed House's face.

_How many times has Kutner damaged Foreman's ego today?_

"This isn't just amnesia." Cuddy added as she sat next to Cameron at the table.

"Too much has been forgotten and we have no idea yet if there's a specific physical cause of his memory loss." Wilson agreed, standing near the door with his arms crossed.

"And we don't know how long he's been in the United States." Cuddy added again.

"Even Chase doesn't know how long he's been in the United States since he didn't know he was here in the first place." Kutner said, twirling a pen between his fingers. There was a brief moment of silence.

"The doctor who admitted him wrote in his file that there was no head injury though." Cameron added as she read Chase's file briefly.

House twirled the marker between his fingers, his brain working in overdrive as he tried to think of any possible explanation for what was happening with Chase.

Kutner shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned back in his chair, propping it on the back legs, knowing that he was thinking the same thing that everyone else was: any possible explanation about Chase. His brow furrowed slightly as his fingers wrapped around something in his pocket, but he instantly remembered that he had put the receipt that Chase was fiddling with into his pocket for safe-keeping. A thought dawned on him:

_If Chase doesn't remember traveling to the United States…I wonder if he remembers traveling to France._

He dropped the chair back onto all four legs and stood, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked, looking back at him.

"I'll be right back."

**xXxXx**

"Hello," Chase said politely as Kutner walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Chase, I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Dr. Kutner." He said, smiling kindly at him, trying to make the blonde feel slightly comfortable; Chase returned the smile slightly.

"May I?" Kutner asked, indicating the bed near Chase's knees.

"Of course." Kutner sat down on the bed, thinking through his questions carefully.

"I know you're scared," He started, making Chase redirect his eyes down to his lap. "Forgetting that much is a very frightening and confusing thing."

"What's causing it?" Chase asked quietly, not looking up at him. Kutner hesitated.

"We're not sure yet." He hesitated again. "I also know you're a bit overwhelmed right now, but I need to ask you a couple more questions." Chase nodded slightly.

"Alright," He looked up at him. "What do you want to know?" Kutner wrapped his fingers around the receipt, figuring that he would ask other questions before asking about the receipt.

"Have you ever lost time before?" Chase quirked an eyebrow.

"Lost time?"

"Have you ever forgotten anything that happened over the course of a few hours, days, or even weeks?" Chase looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it's fairly normal to forget things." He countered, making Kutner nod in agreement.

"Agreed, but have you ever completely forgotten any and everything that happened over the course of a certain amount of time? Have you ever had days that you have no idea what happened?" He paused. "Have you ever had memory loss like you discovered today?" Chase broke eye contact with him and fiddled with his fingers, thinking.

"I don't think so." Chase finally said, looking back up at Kutner.

"What's your father's name?" Chase gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Kutner smiled lightly.

"Just asking basic questions to test your memory."

"I never met my biological father, actually." Kutner hid his surprise.

"So you don't know his name then."

"From what my mother told me, his name was Rowan." Kutner nodded lightly.

"Did you mother remarry?" Chase tilted his head slightly, briefly looking to his upper-left. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

_His mother probably did remarry and there's tension between him and his stepfather. _

"Yes…yes, she did remarry. I was about 4 years old, I believe." Chase said, looking back up at Kutner. The doctor nodded slightly and as he pulled the receipt out of his pocket, he paused and looked back up at Chase who was looking calmly back at him, his light green eyes seeming to see straight through him.

_Something's not…right. Something's off. _

He brushed the thought aside as he pulled the receipt from his pocket.

"Chase, have you ever been to France?" He asked carefully, flattening out the receipt. Chase was quiet as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Chase?" Kutner pressed lightly, pushing the blonde into thinking faster.

"Pardon?" He looked back up at him.

"Have you ever been to France?" He repeated, noting Chase's hesitation to another one of his questions. Chase's brows furrowed.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Kutner sighed quietly and placed the receipt on Chase's lap.

"Do you remember fiddling with this before you were admitted here?" Chase picked it up and stared at it.

"Yeah, but I couldn't really read it because I was too lightheaded." Kutner chose his words carefully.

"This is a receipt from Paris, France; that's why I asked if you've ever been there. Do you remember being there?" He saw Chase's grip tighten on the receipt has his green-blue eyes scanned the printed words on the receipt, not understanding what he was reading since he didn't speak French.

"There's also writing on the back." Kutner pressed gently, turning the receipt over in Chase's hands. "See how it's in different handwriting styles?" He kept his voice soft, knowing that he was overwhelming and confusing Chase even more. "Do you know people in Paris that you would visit?" Chase shook his head.

"No," He said, his voice thick again with unshed tears caused by confusion and fear. "I've never been there. I don't know anyone in Paris. Why the hell would I have gone there?" He shouted his question, catching Kutner off guard. Chase tossed the receipt aside and gripped his blonde hair in his hands, rocking slightly.

_He's getting frustrated now. Frustration, confusion, and fear is a very dangerous combination._

"Why can't I remember?" Chase asked fearfully, looking back up at Kutner. He was quiet for a few moments.

"I don't know, Chase, but we're going to do our best to figure it out. Can I ask you something else?" Chase nodded.

"Are you right or left-handed?" Chase scratched his nose.

"Right-handed, why?"

"Two of the things that were written on the receipt were written by a left hand, but the other two were written by a right hand." Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know what to tell you about that."

"Do you know anyone who's left-handed?" Chase shook his head.

"No, I might, but I don't pay attention to stuff like that." Kutner nodded as he looked down at his lap. Brief silence fell between them.

"But it is frustrating when I get ink on my hand." Chase said, making Kutner look up at him.

"What?"

"When I'm writing in pen, I always get ink right here." He indicated the side of his left hand near his pinkie. Kutner's eyes narrowed briefly as Chase yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"But you said you're right-handed." Chase opened his eyes.

"I am right-handed. I thought we already established that."

"So how could you get ink on your left hand while you're writing if you're right-handed?" Chase quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I never said that." Kutner felt his confusion mount.

_He doesn't remember what he said a minute ago? Short term memory loss? But he's forgotten traveling across the world and 9 months of his life. He can't forget that much time and then forget what he said a minute ago._

"Yes you did, Chase. Do you not remember?" Kutner kept his voice soft as he saw anger filtering across Chase's face.

"I never said I was left-handed, Dr. Kutner. If you need proof that I'm right-handed and not left-handed, then I'll write something for you." Kutner stood slowly, looking back down at Chase.

"No, I believe you, Chase. I'll come back to see you in a little while, okay?"

Chase didn't respond.

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**The plot thickens! [Insert dramatic music here]**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	3. The First Steps

**Dearest Readers,**

**~Captain America: "Oh like you two could've done it any better?"  
>~Superman: "Are you kidding? Dude, I catch falling planes in mid-air like every other week."<br>~Batman: "…And I'm Batman."  
>**From the 'How It Should Have Ended: Captain America' video ^_^<strong>

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**The First Steps**

He sat in the waiting room near the conference room, trying to organize his thoughts and attempt to make sense of his conversation with Chase. He slumped back in his seat, rubbing his eyes wearily as he felt like his brain was about to explode. Kutner knew that House and the others would want to know where he went, but he was having difficulties in trying to even organize his thoughts let alone explain to the other doctors about his conversation with Chase.

_Well…at least I got more information from Chase…that's a start, I guess._

Kutner walked slowly back to the conference room, fiddling with the receipt in his pocket. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that the board was still blank. All eyes turned to look at him as he stood next to Wilson by the door.

"How good of you to join us," House said. "Did you enjoy your stroll?"

_He's going to be even more of an ass because of this case; the more frustrated he is, the more pissed off he gets._

"Actually," Kutner said, rocking on his feet. "I went to talk to Chase again." House quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What did he say?" Cameron asked from her usual place at the conference table. Kutner hesitated for a few moments.

"He doesn't remember traveling to France." House sighed lightly.

"So he doesn't remember traveling to France _**and**_ the United States?" Cameron asked disbelief evident on her face.

"He didn't even know he was in the United States when he was admitted." Wilson reminded them.

"So he doesn't remember being in France…what else did he tell you?" House asked seriously. He locked eyes with Kutner and knew that he would drop a bombshell of some kind. Kutner sighed.

"Chase does something that we didn't catch when we first talked with him."

"What would that be?"

"Whenever I asked him a question, he's much more hesitant than most people are." House paused for a few moments.

"What did you ask him?" Kutner took a couple steps into the conference room, his hands still in his pockets.

"I didn't want to overwhelm him too much by asking him first about France, so I just asked him what his father's name was."

"Smart move." House said softly, throwing Kutner off slightly.

_Did I just get a compliment from House?_

"So the first thing I asked him," Kutner continued. "Was what his father's name is. I just wanted to ask him a very basic question." House nodded.

"What's his father's name? If we have his father's name, we could probably get into contact with him and ask him a few questions about Chase." Cameron said, looking over at her boss, but Kutner shook his head.

"That won't help." They gave Kutner questioning looks.

"Why?"

"Chase has never met his biological father." Silence fell in the room as the possible hope for information attached to Cameron's idea died. "But he said that his mother told him that his father's name is Rowan."

"He still won't be able to help since he's never been in his son's life." House said. "What about his mother?"

"What about her?"

"What did he say about her? Did he give you her name or anything?" Kutner shook his head.

"No, I didn't want to push him anymore about his family." He paused, remembering Chase's reaction to his question about his mother remarrying.

"Why not?" Cuddy asked, slightly frustrated. "She could help us try to figure what's going on with Chase."

"When he said that he's never met his biological father, I asked him if his mother remarried. He didn't say anything for a few moments and he wouldn't make eye contact."

"What did he say?"

"Chase said that his mother did remarry when he was about 4 years old, but I think that there's tension between him and his stepfather since he was so hesitant in saying that his mother did remarry."

House nodded thoughtfully, putting together all the pieces of information they were receiving. He turned towards the board, uncapped a marker, and began to write the information they were getting, figuring that it would be more helpful to have the information written down.

"So there probably is tension between Chase and his stepfather," Cuddy said. "From my understanding, in a lot of step-families, there usually is some kind of tension between the step-father and son."

"But Chase's mother remarried when he was about 4 years old, right?" Wilson asked, looking at Kutner for clarification.

"Right,"

"So Chase was obviously quite young when his mother remarried; the older the child is, the more resentment there usually is between the child and the step-parent." Wilson said, glancing over at Cuddy.

"And since Chase was a child," Foreman said, finally joining the discussion. "He probably didn't really understand what was happening since he's never met his biological father in the first place."

"Anything else?" House asked as he finished writing the latest piece of information on the board. Kutner looked down at the floor, remembering his brief thought about something not being right with Chase after he talked about his mother's remarriage.

"Yeah, after he talked about his mother's remarriage…something seemed off; something didn't seem right." House turned to look fully at him.

"Elaborate." Kutner hesitated.

"I don't know how to explain it; I honestly didn't think too much of it at the time." He paused. "I don't know, something just didn't seem right." He said, frustration leaking into his voice.

"What didn't seem right though?" Cameron asked. Kutner sighed heavily.

"I don't know, Cameron!" He snapped angrily, surprising everyone. Kutner wasn't known to have outbursts of anger; he was always the calm one out of all of them.

"After you talked with Chase about his family, what happened?" Wilson asked, trying to keep as little tension as possible out of the situation, knowing that it would cloud their thoughts even more. Kutner sighed again, calming himself down.

"After we talked about his family, I asked him if he's ever been to France."

"And he said no." House said, knowing that he wrote that on the board and put a star by it to make it more obvious.

"Right, and the different styles of hand writing on the back of the receipt has been bugging me, so I asked him if he's right or left-handed. Chase said he's right-handed, but then he started to say things that were bizarre and contradictory." House and the other doctors gave him curious looks.

"Such as?" House pressed, uncapping his marker again.

"Chase said that he was right-handed, but after a few moments, he said that it was frustrating to get ink on his hand. I didn't really hear him the first time, so when I asked him what he said, he said that it was frustrating to get ink on his hand…and he pointed to the side of his left hand…not his right." There was a brief moment of silence.

"But Chase said that he's right-handed." Cameron said, her brows furrowed in confusion. Kutner nodded.

"That's what I told him and I asked him how he could get ink on his left hand while he's writing if he writes with his right hand, not his left." He paused. "But he said that he never said that." Thick silence filled the room as Kutner's words sunk in. House leaned heavily on his cane, looking thoughtfully at the carpet.

"How long did that part of the conversation last?" House asked, still looking at the carpet.

"You mean how much time passed between those statements?" House nodded.

"He said that he was right-handed, then that it was frustrating to get ink on his left hand while he was writing, and then said that he never said anything about that frustration in roughly a minute…it was a very short period of time." House looked up at him, confusion now seeping onto his face and clear-blue eyes.

"He said he was right-handed, then that it's frustrating to get ink on his left hand while writing, and then forgot he said any of that a minute later?" Kutner nodded.

"Yeah, when I told Chase that that's what he said, he started to get angry and said that he could prove that he's right-handed, not left."

"Chase is getting pissed off." Cuddy said bluntly.

"And with good reason," Wilson added. "I'd be pretty pissed off as well if I was forgetting as much as Chase is." House directed his eyes over to Foreman who was standing in his usual spot by the wall with his arms crossed.

"You've been awfully quiet, care to grace us with an opinion as we all know you're so fond of doing?" Foreman shrugged.

"We don't deal with cases like this. We deal with cases that involve a physical aspect, not mental. I don't see the point in having Chase's case if there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him."

"He had my name on that damn receipt for a reason. We're keeping this case and if you don't want to be on this case, that's fine. You can go do my clinic hours." House said, anger seeping into his voice. Foreman bit back a retort, knowing that pissing off House even more was a mistake that he would pay for.

"What do we do from here?" Cameron asked, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"We need to rule out any possible physical causes to Chase's memory loss," House said, turning to look at her as Foreman pushed himself off the wall.

"Cameron, go through Chase's file and as many documents that you can find of him that could possibly help."

"Kutner," He turned towards him. "Get Chase's mother's name and see if you can get in contact with her. Hopefully she'll be able to offer some information about Chase's memory loss and if he's had memory loss in the past." He paused. "And get an address of where Chase currently lives in Australia and the address of the place he grew up." Kutner quirked an eyebrow at House's last comment.

"You," He turned towards Foreman. "Run the tests and rule out any possible physical cause to Chase's memory loss. Pay close attention to the toxic screen to see if there's something chemical that could be a cause of his memory loss." The three of them nodded and left to do their assigned task.

"What do you want us to do?" Cuddy asked as she leaned against the table with Wilson standing next to her. House turned to look at her and hide his surprise at her question.

"We want to help." Wilson said, knowing that House was surprised by Cuddy's question.

"You two have enough to do." House said shortly, turning back towards the board.

"You and your team are going to need as much help as you can get." Cuddy said, knowing that saying House needed help was a bit of a dangerous comment. House was quiet for a few moments.

"Cuddy, you find Chase's father." Cuddy gave him a confused look.

"But Chase has never met his biological father, so how can he help?"

"Family history." Cuddy nodded, understanding House's reasoning.

"And Wilson, you find Chase's stepfather. I'm sure he can give you information about Chase as well." Wilson nodded as well and both he and Cuddy left the conference room.

House stood staring at the board, trying to piece all the information they have so far in some kind of way that makes sense.

_None of this really fits together. There's contradiction and too much memory loss for it to make sense. Chase has forgotten a trip from Australia to the United States and didn't even know he was in the United States; forgot a trip to France…probably traveled to there from Australia; and has also forgotten 9 months of his life. Chase said he's right-handed, but then said that it's frustrating to get ink on his left hand while he's writing, and then forgets he said that a minute later. How the hell can Chase forget two trips to two separate countries, 9 months of his life, and what he's said a minute later?_

_What the hell is going on?_

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**GAH! This is SO much better than a few of my other stories! I'm incredibly excited about the story, dearest readers!**

**I do hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	4. Mystery Man

**Dearest Readers,**

"**That wasn't a magic trick. I saw the pencil just went up into his eye. This is lame."  
>~ "How It Should Have Ended: The Dark Knight" video<strong>

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Mystery Man**

She sighed deeply in frustration, dropping her glasses on top of a few documents and rubbing her eyes wearily. Cameron was able to find a few things about Chase, but it was really the bare minimum of anything that could be documented.

_Chase hardly has anything on record that could be used…there's barely anything available about this guy._

Cameron pulled Chase's case file towards her and flipped it open, putting her glasses back on. Her eyes scanned over the top sheet, which had Chase's basic information like his name and age. She flipped to the page that described Chase's condition when he was admitted.

_He collapsed after having a panic attack; woke up and almost had another panic attack and was disorientated; has no head injuries; and…hello._

Her eyes read thoroughly the bottom of the admitting doctor's notes:

"Fresh self-inflicted wounds and scars from past self-inflicted wounds; form of self-injury: cutting and burning; freshest wounds on lower legs and left bicep; scars on both arms (primarily left) and large burn scar on right forearm."

_So Chase engages in self-injury…interesting. That's definitely important, but other than that…there's no information about this guy._

Cameron removed her glasses and put them in her lab coat pocket and stood, gathering the papers on the table. She exited the room and headed back towards the conference room, hoping that her newly discovered information about Chase would bring some sense to their case.

**xXxXx**

He leaned back in his seat, drinking his coffee as he gave his eyes a break from looking at the computer screen.

_God, there's basically no information about Chase. How the hell am I supposed to find Chase's mother's name if I can't even find a list of allergies?_

Kutner dropped his seat back onto all four legs and placed his coffee mug next to the keyboard, staring back at the screen. He knew that looking any further wouldn't help him find more information about Chase. He also knew that Cameron was assigned to find as much information about Chase as possible and he hoped that she found more than what he did.

_Cameron's good at digging up information about people…plus she has Chase's file, which should help her._

He wanted to avoid asking Chase what his mother's name is since he wasn't sure how Chase's relationship was with his mother. He knew that the blonde was hesitant to tell him about her remarriage, so he wasn't sure if he had some resentment against her.

Kutner sighed in defeat; he would have to go ask Chase what his mother's name is. Sighing again, he stood and left the room, heading towards Chase's room as he formulated his question carefully since he didn't want Chase to shut down about his family.

"Hello," Chase said as Kutner closed the door behind and walked up to him.

"Hi Chase, how are you feeling?" Chase shrugged and glanced out the window.

"Perfectly fine like I have been ever since I was admitted here."

_Yeah…he's pissed. That was a bit passive aggressive._

"We just want to help you with your memory loss and why it's happened." He paused. "Can I ask you something?" Chase nodded.

"When was the last time you talked to your mother?" Chase turned towards him.

"Why do you ask?" Kutner hesitated again.

"The other doctors and I think that your mother might be able to tell us if you've had memory loss in the past." Chase was quiet for a few moments, staring evenly at Kutner.

"My mother and I never really got along and that's all you need to know." Chase said shortly, breaking eye contact with him to look out the window to his left.

_I hit a nerve…damn it._

"What's her name?"

"Why does it matter?" Chase shot back. Kutner hesitated.

"We need to contact her."

"I'm 28 years old. You don't need my mother's consent for anything and you don't need her in any way. What her name is doesn't matter. I'm perfectly capable to make my own decisions. And that is all that I'm saying about that." Kutner sighed quietly in defeat and stood.

"Fair enough, I'll come back to check in on you later, okay?"

Chase didn't respond again.

**xXxXx**

"I'd like to keep some of that, you know." Chase said, anger evident in his voice.

"I know, but I need blood samples to run some tests to make sure nothing is physically wrong." Foreman said, removing the needle from Chase's arm. As soon as he was finished putting a bandage on Chase's arm, he snatched his arm away and laid it across his middle, looking out the window.

_He's getting more pissed off as time passes. _

"We know you're angry, Chase, and you have every right to be." Foreman said, trying to make Chase ease up a little bit. The blonde remained quiet.

"But the more you cooperate, the quicker we'll be able to figure out what's wrong and fix it." Chase slowly turned to look at him, his eyes darkened.

"'Fix it'? Lovely choice of words, now you're making sound like I'm a fucking robot." Foreman's eyes narrowed slightly, not because of Chase's comment bruised his already damaged ego, but because of the feeling of Chase staring straight through him; his eyes looking angrily into his.

_Something…isn't right. Is this what Kutner was talking about?_

"Why are you staring? It's rude. You have your samples, you can leave. The door is right behind you." Chase said angrily, but quietly as he looked back towards the window. Foreman grit his teeth and stood, gathered the blood samples, feeling his anger bubble beneath the surface.

_I didn't think it at first, but Chase is a total prick._

**xXxXx**

_Rowan Chase, Rowan Chase, Rowan Chase; where the hell are you Rowan Chase?_

Cuddy stared intently at her computer screen as she continued to scroll through the bank of personal files that she was able to get into by…alternative means. She let out a sound of anger and leaned back in her seat, frustrated.

_Alright Robert Chase, who the hell are you? And where is your father?_

"Find anything?" Wilson asked as he walked into Cuddy's office, making her jump.

"You scared me," Cuddy said as she stretched.

"Sorry, have you found Chase's father?" Wilson asked, having a strong feeling that she didn't.

"No…there's hardly any information about Chase. I was barely able to find his basic information, let alone his father who he's never met." Wilson slumped down into a chair in front of Cuddy's desk.

"Same here, I couldn't find his stepfather at all. Like you, I was only able to find Chase's basic information."

"Cameron was in charge of looking through Chase's file and finding as much information about him as possible, right?" Wilson nodded.

"Yeah, House knows that she's good at that kind of stuff." Cuddy stood.

"Let's go see if we have any new information to work with."

**xXxXx**

"Alright, let's get started." House said, turning towards the board with an uncapped marker as the other doctors sat at the conference table. "Cameron, you first."

"I was barely able to find anything." She said in defeat, making Wilson, Cuddy, and Kutner nod in agreement.

"You three weren't able to find anything?" House asked, turning towards them.

"We were barely able to find his basic information." Cuddy said as House turned back towards the board.

"Cameron, what did you find?" She opened Chase's file.

"The only useful thing I found was that Chase engages in self-injury."

_Finally something useful._

"When Chase was admitted, the admitting doctor noted fresh and old wounds from cutting and burning. Most of the fresh wounds are on his lower legs and left bicep, and most of his scars are his arms, but primarily his left one. Plus he has a large burn on his right forearm." House wrote hurriedly, somewhat relieved that they got something to work with, but it wasn't enough.

"That's it?"

"Yeah…that's it." House sighed quietly.

"Kutner?" Kutner leaned back in his seat.

"He has a rough relationship with his mother."

"So I'm assuming he didn't give you her name."

"Right, I asked him when was the last time he talked to her and he never answered. He just said that it wasn't important for us to know her name since she didn't need to be involved with the case."

"So he's estranged from his mother." House said, writing it on the board.

"Foreman?" House asked from over his shoulder.

"Chase was an ass." He said bluntly, making everyone turn towards him.

"How so?"

"When I finished getting the blood samples, I told him that we all know that he's angry and that the more he cooperates, the quicker we'll be able to figure out what's wrong and fix it. That was when he became an ass."

"Elaborate."

"He said that I made him sound like a robot because I said 'fix it'. Then he said that since I was done getting samples then I could leave and that the door was right behind me." House continued to write. "Also," Foreman turned towards Kutner. "Earlier you said that something about Chase wasn't right." Kutner nodded.

"Right, but I can't really explain what it was."

"I think I saw what you were talking about." He paused. "Was it his eyes?" Kutner nodded again.

"Yeah...it was like he was staring straight through me." Foreman nodded in agreement.

"His eyes were really intense, but they weren't that intense when we first talked to him." House made of note of this.

"Also, all his tests came back normal."

"What about you two?" House asked over his shoulder again to Cuddy and Wilson.

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously. House sighed as he capped his marker and turned towards the other doctors.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd say this," House started. "But by the looks of it, the only way we'll get the information we need is by talking to him."

"There's barely any documented information about him," Kutner said. "We don't really know who this guy is and by the looks of it, there are certain things that he won't be cooperative about."

"Which will make this case even more difficult." House said, unhooking his cane from the board.

"You're going to go talk to him?" Wilson asked, keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"He's British and I want to make fun of his voice."

"He's Australian."

"Same thing."

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**There was something mentioned in this chapter that won't be mentioned again until a few chapters later, so be mindful of that. I haven't forgotten about it, but you'll see what I mean when the time comes. ^_^**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	5. Pronoun

**Dearest Readers,**

"**Surely you can't be serious."  
>"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley."<br>~Airplane!**

***I drop a big hint in this chapter!**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Pronoun**

"I'm Dr. House." He said as he limped into Chase's room, closing the door behind him. Chase looked at him curiously, remembering the name from the receipt.

"You're the one whose name was written on the receipt?" House nodded and sat in the chair near Chase's bed.

"I don't usually talk to my patients," House started. "I get the facts, treat the patient, and send them out the door. But," He paused. "Your case is a bit different."

"How so?"

"There doesn't seem to be a specific physical reason that could possibly cause your memory loss. All your tests came back normal and you haven't had any head injuries."

"I've bumped my head against the door frame of my car before, but I doubt that it was hard enough to cause memory loss." House nodded.

"People do that a lot; you have to have a major head injury to have memory loss, especially to the extent of yours."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked quickly, looking back up at him.

"This isn't amnesia." Chase was quiet for a moment.

"How do you know that? Isn't amnesia the name for memory loss?" House hesitated for a moment.

"That's true, but your memory loss is too extreme to be amnesia."

"'Too extreme'?"

"You've forgotten too much that's typical for amnesia. Forgetting two trips to two separate countries, being in the United States and not knowing you were in the United States, forgetting 9 months of your life, and also forgetting what you've said a minute after you said it…that's far away from a regular case of amnesia." Chase's brow furrowed slightly.

"What did you mean by the last part?"

"About you forgetting what you've said in a short period of time?" Chase nodded.

"Dr. Kutner told me and the other doctors about your discussion of you being right-handed." Chase rolled his eyes slightly and huffed.

"I'm fucking right-handed, okay? What's the point?"

"You said after clarifying that you're right-handed that you find it frustrating to get ink on your left hand while writing—"

"I never said that." Chase butted in, his green-blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes you did, Chase. Dr. Kutner is a good doctor and is also very observant," He would take that compliment to the grave. "He knows that that's what you said, but you don't remember saying it even though you said that a minute earlier before you told Dr. Kutner again that you're right-handed and that you never said that you're left-handed."

"I'm not left-handed!" Chase shouted. "I'm right-handed! Why the fuck are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because it's important." House said, keeping his voice calm and his anger in check. Chase slumped back on his pillows, glaring at his lap, his blonde hair hiding his features from House.

"Chase," House said, keeping his voice calm. "We need you to cooperate so we can figure out why you've had extreme memory loss and how we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"So you can fix it, you mean." Chase hissed quietly, looking angrily back at House, his eyes darkened as he stared at the doctor.

_This is what Kutner and Foreman were talking about…it does feel like he's staring straight through you._

"I'm not a robot," Chase hissed again. "You can't 'fix' me like I'm a machine…I'm a fucking person."

"We didn't mean to make you feel like a robot," House said. "But we do need you to cooperate." Chase sighed and brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"How can I forget so much?" He asked quietly, looking back up at House, his green-blue eyes catching the light in the room.

"We don't know, Chase, that's why we need you to cooperate with us and give us as much information as you can." Chase looked away again fiddling with his fingers as he looked out the window. House leaned back in his seat.

"Chase, are you willing to cooperate with the other doctors and me to figure out what's going on?" Chase was quiet for a few minutes. House sighed, thinking that Chase wouldn't answer.

"He won't really be able to help you." Chase said; House leaned forward in his seat.

"What did you say?" Chase looked back at him.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Chase quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't say anything." House sighed quietly and leaned back in his seat, his thoughts racing.

_So I've seen what Kutner and Foreman were talking about with Chase's eyes, but they only seem different when he's mad…we're just looking too deeply into that. But what's a huge issue now is:_

_Did Chase say "he"?_

_Or did I just mishear him?_

_And why the hell can't he remember what he just said?_

**xXxXx**

"You didn't go home, did you?" Cameron asked as she, Kutner, and Foreman entered the conference room the next morning, seeing House sitting on the conference table and staring at the board.

"No." House said flatly, not looking at them.

"You didn't go home?" Wilson asked as he too walked in, followed by Cuddy.

"No." House repeated, still staring at the board.

"Do we have anything new?" Cameron asked, sitting down at the table.

"His eyes," House started, instantly grabbing Kutner's and Foreman's full attention.

"You saw it too." Kutner said, making House nod.

"Saw what?" Cuddy glanced between Kutner and House.

"They only darken when he's angry,"

"Darken?" Kutner asked, drawing House's and Foreman's eyes to him.

"Elaborate." House said shortly.

"His eyes weren't dark to me, they were actually kind of bright." He paused. "But it still felt like he was staring straight through me." House glanced down at the carpet as Foreman gave Kutner a quizzical look.

_Foreman and I saw Chase's eyes get dark, but that's only when he gets angry apparently. But Kutner said that Chase's eyes looked bright…why the hell would they be brighter than they already are?_

"What did Chase say?" Cuddy asked, pulling House out of his thoughts. He stood and walked over to the board and stood next to it.

"This is a new top concern for the moment." He pointed at newly written information that said:

"**I" "He"**

"What does that mean?" Cameron asked as she and the others stared at it in confusion. House hesitated again.

"Chase referred to himself as 'he' when I asked him if he was willing to cooperate with us. He said that 'he' wouldn't really be able to help." Silence fell in the room as House's words began to sink in.

"But…what does that mean? Couldn't you have just misheard him?" Cuddy asked.

"It's possible," He admitted. "But I'm sure that that's what he said." Wilson ran a hand through his hair as he felt his brain being fried. This case just got even more confusing.

Meanwhile, Kutner leaned back in his seat, his hands shoved into his pockets. There had to be some kind of explanation to what was happening with Chase; extreme memory loss and then possibly referring to himself as 'he'? Nothing was adding up in any sensible way.

_This case is going to take us a long time to solve. Chase forgetting as much as he has without a specific cause or reason just doesn't make any sense; and then he possibly referred to himself as 'he'…God, what the hell is going on?_

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**Short chapter…joy.**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	6. Puzzle Book

**Dearest Readers,**

"**Let me go back in there and face the peril!"  
>"No, it's too perilous."<br>~Monty Python and the Holy Grail **

****OC is introduced in this chapter and she plays a relatively important role for a couple chapters.**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Puzzle Book**

"You look bored out of your mind, Hun." Chase turned to his right to see a nurse standing by the door with a book in her hand. She was in her mid-forties and had her graying brown hair tied back into a bun at the base of her neck, her petite figure loosely outlined in her blue scrubs.

"You would be right in saying that." Chase said, smiling politely. The nurse walked over to him and placed the book on his lap: it was a crossword puzzle book. "I love these." The nurse chuckled lightly.

"So do I. What's your name, Hun?"

"Chase. And you are?" The nurse smiled kindly.

"Beth. I haven't seen a doctor come in here for a while, so I just thought I'd check up on you and keep you company if you like." Chase smiled.

"Company is nice. I've been doing nothing but sitting here for the past few days, waiting for the doctors to give me some good news of some kind." Beth tilted her head, then realizing that Chase wasn't on any kind of IV; he was just connected to a heart rate monitor.

"Your primary doctor is Dr. House, correct?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah, he said he doesn't usually talk to his patients." Beth let out a soft chuckle.

"Dr. House has quite a reputation around here." Chase quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Dr. House is…rebellious in a sense. He doesn't play by the rules in any sense. I am surprised though."

"At what?" Beth smiled kindly at him again.

"Dr. House only takes cases that he finds interesting and unusual, so something's going on that made him take your case, despite the fact that you have no physical symptoms, right?" Chase nodded.

"They ran tests and stuff and said that everything is normal, but they can't figure out why I have such a crappy memory." Beth patted his arm.

"Dr. House is one of the best doctors on the face of the Earth, Hun. Trust me, you're in good hands." Chase smiled at her, relieved. Beth glanced at her watch.

"And," She drew out the word. "Now I'm on my lunch break." They laughed lightly as Beth picked up the puzzle book on Chase's lap. "How about we work through one of these?"

"Sounds good." Chase picked up the pencil that was on the cover of the book and twirled it between his fingers. Beth put a small table on Chase's lap for them to lean the book on and opened to a random puzzle.

"One down, three letters: Month of JFK's birth. Who's JFK?" Chase asked, looking up at Beth.

"You're not from here, are you?" Chase shook his head.

"Melbourne, Australia." Beth whistled between her teeth.

"Wow Hun, you're a long way from home! Why did you decide to come here?" Chase felt his heart sink and he turned to look back down at the puzzle, staying quiet. Beth bit her lower lip lightly and gently patted Chase on his back.

"I'm sorry, Hunny."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Chase said, looking back at her, his light green eyes piercing through her. "So who's JFK?"

"John Fitzgerald Kennedy; he was the…35th president of the United States…I'm sure he was the 35th." She paused. "He was one of the youngest presidents, but for the life of me, I can't quite remember what month he was born in." Chase shrugged and looked back at the puzzle.

"If you don't know, then I sure as hell won't. Let's move on to another one." He tapped his pencil against his lips thoughtfully.

"Sixteen across, Popular Charles Dickens novel published in 1860." Beth slumped back in her seat.

"Hunny, I barely know anything about literature." Chase laughed at her lightly and began to fill in the squares. "You know it?" Chase nodded.

"'Great Expectations'. Damnit." Chase said exasperatedly, looking at the side of his left hand where he now had a trace of lead from the pencil smeared onto his skin. "I hate it when that happens…it's the worst thing about being left-handed." Beth handed him a baby wipe to clean the lead off his hand.

"That's why I like my right-handedness. It makes life easy." Chase looked back at her, his green-blue eyes catching the light as he handed her the baby wipe to throw away.

"Agreed, I think it would be frustrating to get ink or lead on my hand every time I wrote." He chuckled lightly. "I tried to teach myself to write with my left hand, but I got frustrated and gave up." Beth's brow furrowed.

_So this is what Dr. House is trying to figure out…interesting._

"You're on your lunch break, right?" Chase asked, bringing Beth out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Hun." She glanced at her watch again. "I got 50 minutes left. You're not getting rid of me that easily!" They laughed lightly as Chase stretched his arms above his head.

"I wasn't trying too," Chase said, pretending to be defensive. "But I don't want you to starve because of me!" Beth smiled and hit him lightly on the arm as she stood.

"I'll come right back, okay?" Chase nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good."

**xXxXx**

_Chase is such a sweetheart, and fairly smart by the looks of it, but something seems to be off. I saw him write with his left hand, but then he says that he's right-handed and that he can't write with his left hand…bizarre; but something else doesn't feel right. Now I can definitely see why Dr. House took his case._

"Hi Hun," Beth said kindly as she slid the door closed behind her. She was a bit surprised when Chase didn't answer as she watched him fold the pages of the puzzle book in different ways.

"Hi Hun," She repeated. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Miss Beth, I am making a Christmas tree with the pages. I thoroughly enjoy doing crafts." Beth felt her breath get caught in her throat.

_What…what is this?_

She couldn't breathe as confusion squeezed her throat shut. Something wasn't right; something definitely wasn't right. She felt her body become weak as fear began to join her ever rising confusion. Chase turned to look up at her, curiosity evident on his face.

"Miss Beth? What is wrong? Would you like for me to show you how to make a Christmas tree with a book?" Chase pushed the book towards Beth slightly, narrow jade green eyes staring calmly up at her.

_I don't know what's going on, but… Dr. House should know about this. This…just isn't right._

"Miss Beth?" Chase continued to stare at her as his different tone of voice seemed to echo in the room.

Chase's accent was much softer…

And he sounded feminine.

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**I hope that you're starting to pick up on what's happening. I'm dropping many hints. ^_^**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated! (And motivate me to update more often)**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	7. Christmas Tree

**Dearest Readers,**

**~Superman: "So you just abandoned everything?"  
>~Thor: "Of course! Wouldn't you?"<br>~Superman: "No."  
>~Batman: "Yes."<br>~Superman: "Dude!"  
>~Batman: "What can I say? Chicks are my kryptonite."<br>*How it Should Have Ended: Thor**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Christmas Tree**

4 days.

That's how long they've had Chase's case and they've made absolutely no progress. It was suggested that they bring someone in from the Psychology Department, but House firmly shot down that idea. Everyone was getting frustrated and on edge because of their lack of progress and understanding of what was happening with Chase.

"Come on!" House said loudly. "What could cause memory loss beyond amnesia and contradicting himself without being aware of it?" He continued to pace, his anger and frustration radiating off of him, filling the room. They all knew that House was the most frustrated by this case because even he couldn't make sense of the information they had.

Cameron dropped her glasses on top of the journal she was reading and pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes, trying to dull the feeling of dryness and tiredness that started to develop. Foreman held his head in his hands, looking at the journal in front of him, but not truly reading it. Cuddy and Wilson were unable to be with them, and Cameron sighed in relief as Kutner walked into the conference room carrying random snacks from the vending machine and coffee that he happily got at the local café.

"You're a life saver." Cameron said as Kutner handed her coffee to her with a light smile.

"No problem. No progress?" They shook their heads slightly as he sat down, sipping his coffee. House walked over and picked his coffee off the table, sitting down in a nearby chair, and continued to stare at the board with all the information they had. He heard the door open behind him, but didn't turn to see who it was, assuming it was Wilson or Cuddy.

"Dr. House?" A woman asked, making House sigh.

"We're busy." He said shortly, not looking at the woman behind him.

"Your patient is Robert Chase, right?" House's interest was instantly sparked and he stood and turned to look at who was talking. It was a nurse who he's never seen before.

"He is my patient, why?" Beth stepped further into the room, shoving her hands into her pockets, and looking at the floor near House's feet.

"I had a conversation with him that I think you should know about." House walked over to the board and uncapped a marker.

"What happened?"

"Well, I gave him a crossword puzzle book because he was looking bored out of his mind. So we started to work on one and when he wrote down an answer to one of the hints, he smeared the lead with his hand—"

"He was writing with his left hand?" House cut in, staring intensely at her; Beth nodded.

"Yeah, he said that that was the worst thing about being left-handed: he nearly always got ink or lead on the side of his hand."

"But Chase is right-handed." Cameron added, staring at the board next to House.

"That's where things got strange," Beth continued. "I was just trying to hold a conversation with him and I said that that's why I'm glad that I'm right-handed, but then he said that he agrees and that it would be frustrating to get ink or lead on the side of his hand every time he wrote."

"You saw him write with his left hand?" Kutner asked, making Beth nod.

"Yeah, I know he did." Silence fell in the room as House leaned heavily on his cane, staring deeply at the carpet as he tried to make sense of the new information.

"I went back to see him," Beth continued. "And that's when things got…scary." House's eyes cut up towards her as the other doctors sat up in their seats.

"What do you mean things got scary?" Beth hesitated.

"When I walked back into his room, he was folding the pages of the puzzle book. I didn't think much of it because it was just something fairly normal to do just to pass time." She paused. "But when I asked Chase what he was doing, he said that he was making a Christmas tree by folding the pages of the puzzle book."

"What's scary about that?" Foreman interrupted. House picked up a spare marker from the ledge of the board and threw it at him, hitting him on the base of his left shoulder.

"Shut up, and don't interrupt again." House said angrily, turning back towards Beth.

"Chase told you he was making a Christmas tree by folding the pages of the puzzle book, then what happened?" Beth hesitated again and began to wring her hands.

"When Chase looked up at me, his eyes were different. They seemed a bit darker and…I don't know the right word for it…murky?" House wrote it on the board.

"What else?"

"It wasn't what Chase said that made things scary, it was how he said it." House continued to look intensely at her.

"How he said it, meaning word choice?" Beth shook her head.

"No, it was his tone of voice."

"Elaborate." Beth hesitated again.

"His voice was different." She said quietly.

"How so?" House pushed, starting to get more frustrated by Beth's hesitation.

"It sounded nothing like his usual voice. His accent was much softer and I don't know if it was just me, but Chase's voice kind of…sounded feminine."

Suffocating silence filled the room as the doctors stared at Beth with disbelief and more confusion on their faces. Had they heard Beth correctly?

"F…feminine?" Cameron asked, her jaw hanging open slightly in disbelief. House wrote the new information on the board.

_Chase's voice sounded softer and feminine? What the fuck? His eyes were a dark murky shade of green? Why the hell do his eyes keep looking different?_

"So Chase's accent wasn't as prominent as it usually is and his voice…sounded feminine?" House asked the last part with slight doubt.

"Yes," House sighed deeply and wrote the last bit of new information as his thoughts raced even faster. So not only did Chase's eye color seem to change, now his voice changed. But…what if…

"He could be faking it." Foreman said, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat. House's eyes darted towards him because he spoke his new thought.

_Chase could possibly fake the change in voice, but he can't control the change in his eye color._

"No, he's not faking it." Beth said, bringing House out of his thoughts again. "His accent is really strong, there's no way that he can make his Australian accent soften that much while adding a feminine tone to it."

"Then how the hell did it happen?" House barked, making everyone jump.

"Are you sure that this actually happened?" Cameron asked, receiving an angry look from Beth.

"Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Well you said so yourself that Chase has a very strong accent and that he couldn't make his accent that soft and also add a feminine tone to it."

"I know what I heard." Beth said shortly and turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the doctors feeling even more overwhelmed. House unhooked his cane from the board and marched out of the conference room, the other doctors following him close on his heels.

**xXxXx**

"Chase," House said in an edgy tone as he slid the door open forcefully and limped into the room, followed by Cameron, Foreman, and Kutner. Chase looked up at them, his green-blue eyes wide with fright from the sudden loud sound.

"Hello Dr. House, is something wrong?" House's clear-blue eyes scanned Chase's face, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"You talked to a nurse named Beth not long ago, right?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah, I did. She was really nice."

"How were you able to—"

"That's nice, Chase." Kutner interrupted, knowing that he basically signed his death certificate for cutting House off. House felt his anger bubble even more until he realized what Kutner was pointing at:

A tree made from a puzzle book that was sitting on the small cabinet that held the medical supplies.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Chase asked, looking at it fondly. "Whoever made it is very good with crafts. I hope whoever put it there comes by so that I can thank them." The doctors were quiet as Chase looked away from the tree and out the window to his left.

_Beth said that Chase made that tree…but Chase says that he doesn't know the person who made it…._

House's thought was interrupted when he heard Chase get out of his bed and pull the wires of the heart rate monitor off of him. Cameron was going to say something but House held up his cane to block her, silently telling her to not interrupt whatever it is Chase was doing. They watched as Chase picked up a random magazine from the small table across the room and walk back to his bed, sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed, on top of his blanket.

"It's better if you use a magazine though," Chase said, looking up at them.

House felt like he was being suffocated as he continued to stare at Chase's jade green eyes that were staring into his. His new and bizarre tone of voice echoed throughout the room and in his ears, seeming to mock him for his lack of understanding.

_Beth wasn't lying. Chase's eye color changed to a different shade of green and his accent is softer…and it is feminine. There's no way this can be faked…but what the hell is going on?_

"I've been told that it's rude to stare." Chase said, breaking House's train of thought. He realized that he had been staring at Chase's jade green eyes, perplexed by this latest development.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Cameron asked, now standing near the head of the bed. Chase turned to look at her and smiled.

"Do not be silly." Their confusion continued to mount.

"What?"

"Here is what you do," Chase looked back down at the magazine and began to fold the pages to form the Christmas tree. "It is not hard, I promise." Tense silence fell in the room as the doctors watched Chase fold the magazine pages, seeming to be unaware of the confusion radiating from them.

"Oh no, this will not work." Chase picked up the magazine that was now oddly shaped and tossed it to his left with a slight huff, upset that his magazine Christmas tree wasn't a success.

"Chase?" Cameron asked, trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Yes?" Chase asked, looking back up at them, his green-blue eyes catching the light. But then he turned his head to look around him, confusion on his face.

"What happened?" They heard fear begin to enter his voice.

"What do you mean?" Chase hesitated.

"I wasn't…sitting like this…earlier." He said, his voice becoming thick as he tried to fight back the tears of confusion. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He screamed, grabbing his hair and rocking back-and-forth.

House released a sound of frustration and limped angrily from the room, Foreman following behind him. Cameron looked at the blonde as he now lay on his left side, sniffing slightly. Her heart broke as she continued to watch him, knowing that this confusion about his memory loss is more frustrating and scary for Chase than it was for them. She felt a powerful feeling of sympathy fill her when she heard Chase let out a deep sigh, now hiding his face in his pillow.

_He's reaching the end of his rope. There's only so much more confusion and frustration he can take before he snaps._

She sighed quietly and turned to Kutner who was eyeing Chase thoughtfully. As she got to know Kutner as time passed, she realized that Kutner shared two particular traits with House that were very strong in both of them:

Observation and thinking outside the box.

"We should go." Cameron said quietly, making Kutner turn towards her.

"Let's walk slowly…I think we both need some time to prepare for House's wrath."

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**Do you have a general idea of what's going on now? ^_^**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	8. Hello

**Dearest Readers,**

"**I told my car that it's okay for it to tell me it's a Transformer. It remained quiet…I think it's just waiting for the right moment."**

**Massive overload of awesome is in this chapter. ^_^**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Hello**

Kutner and Cameron arrived in the conference room, feeling frustration and anger thickening the atmosphere. They noticed that Cuddy and Wilson had managed to join them again, having to attend to their own duties that morning. They quietly sat at the conference table as House sat apart from them, twirling his cane with an angry expression on his face.

"House," Cuddy started. "We need to bring somebody in from the Psychology Department. Chase's case is obviously a strictly psychological case." The others nodded in agreement.

"Neurology is a massive field, but I've never come across anything that could cause Chase's symptoms." Foreman added.

"We're not getting someone from the Psychology Department." House said shortly, still staring at the board. "This is our case, not someone else's." They knew better to not argue, so silence fell in the room again.

Kutner leaned his seat back on the two back legs with his hands shoved in his pockets, staring at the table intensely. Even though he's only been at PPTH for a relatively short time, he knew that House and the team have never encountered a case like this one. Never in his life did he think that a genius like House could get so incredibly frustrated by one case. He sighed lightly.

Chase has been in the hospital for going on 5 days now, and they haven't made any progress in figuring out what was happening with him. Forgetting two trips to two separate countries and having no memory of the trips is far beyond typical amnesia. Not only that, Chase didn't even know he was in the United States until Wilson told him. Then they had to factor in the fact that Chase sometimes forgets what he said a minute ago, like what hand he writes with. THEN they had to factor in the apparent changes in the shade of green in Chase's eyes and now the apparent slight alteration in his voice. He sighed again, and began to fiddle with the receipt that Chase dropped the day he was admitted.

_Wait…._

He remembered asking Chase if his mother remarried and his hesitation. But it was the change in the look of his eyes that was now eating away at his thoughts. It felt like Chase was staring straight through him when he asked about his mother's remarriage, but there are other times when that feeling isn't there. Then Foreman said that Chase was rude and that his eyes were different and felt like he was staring straight through him as well. Now with the latest development….

The receipt….

His thoughts began to spin and Kutner could hardly keep up with them. The handwriting on the receipt varied from each item that was written; different slant in letters, different thickness of the letters, how the letters were written, and the fact that two of the items were written in cursive.

_Oh…shit…._

Kutner dropped his seat back on all four legs and stood, walking towards the door.

"Going for another stroll?" House asked bitterly, still staring at the board as he twirled his cane.

He raised an eyebrow and turned towards the door when he didn't receive an answer, seeing that Kutner had already left.

**xXxXx**

His heart jumped slightly when he saw that Chase wasn't in his bed, but quickly realized the blonde was sitting on the window sill looking down at the courtyard, as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"You're an interesting person, Dr. Kutner." Chase said softly as Kutner approached. The doctor raised an eyebrow, surprised at the random compliment.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Chase turned towards him, his light green eyes staring calmly at him, seeming to see straight through him. Kutner hid the chill that shot through his spine.

"You're not like the others." He started. "I can tell when the others are frustrated and angry, but you don't seem to become that way. You know how to remain calm and collected, despite your boss and colleagues' reactions in the situation. You're cool-headedness and deep thinking can earn you much of a patient's favor." Kutner hesitated as Chase continued to stare through him calmly.

"I appreciate what you've said, Chase, but where did all this come from?" Chase smiled lightly, his light green eyes becoming soft.

"Firstly, Dr. Kutner, you have a receipt that was dropped, correct?" Kutner nodded and pulled it from his pocket, handing it to Chase. "Paris is an interesting place." Kutner felt confusion crush him again.

"But Chase, you've said that you've never been to France." Chase chuckled lightly, staring down at the receipt in his hands.

"That is correct."

"Then how do you know that Paris is interesting?" Chase was quiet for a few moments, making Kutner think that he wasn't going to answer.

"How far along are you and the others in figuring out this case?" The question threw Kutner off and he sighed lightly.

"Not very far to be honest; none of the information we have seems to fit together in some way. We're sorry, Chase, but we're doing the best we can." He was surprised when Chase released another chuckle.

_What's going on with him?_

"Dr. Kutner, the information you have thus far is not truly supposed to make sense." Kutner felt his body freeze. Has Chase been lying this whole time? What the hell was he talking about?

"Not supposed to make sense? What do you mean by that, Chase?" The blonde turned towards him, a light smile on his face.

"What you know thus far isn't truly supposed to make sense." Kutner eyed him carefully as Chase continued to look back at him evenly, his light green eyes catching the light in the room.

"Chase," Kutner started, not wanting to make the blonde mad. "We need to know: have you…have you been lying to us?" He was surprised to see Chase's smile widen.

"No, Dr. Kutner, not at all. But it certainly seems that way, doesn't it?"

Silence fell between them as Chase continued to stare evenly at Kutner, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Kutner kept his composure in check, having absolutely no idea what was going on. After a long time of silence, Chase released a light laugh, causing Kutner to raise an eyebrow.

"Very good, Dr. Kutner."

"What?"

"Very good; you kept your composure together, despite your mounting confusion and frustration. Nice work."

_Was Chase…giving me a test of some kind?_

"Chase—" Again he was surprised when Chase released a small laugh, his light green eyes glittering slightly.

"Oh do stop that."

"Stop what?" Kutner asked, letting confusion leak into his voice. Chase brushed blonde hair away from his eyes. He was even more surprised when Chase reached out his hand to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dr. Kutner." Kutner shook his hand somewhat awkwardly.

"Um…Chase, we've met before…don't you remember?"

_Now he's forgetting who he's met?_

"No, not officially."

"Officially?"

"While we haven't met officially, we have talked before." Kutner's brow furrowed.

"Chase, I don't follow what you're saying." Chase's smile widened as he let go of Kutner's hand.

"I said stop that."

"Stop what?" Chase's light green eyes hardened slightly as his smile softened.

"Don't you find it annoying when someone calls you by a name that isn't yours?" Kutner felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"I…I still don't follow."

"I have told Dr. House that Robert won't be able to help you in this case. However, I can."

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**Boom! Massive overload of awesome!**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	9. Click

**Dearest Readers,**

"**Seriously, Lana, call Kenny Loggins cause you're in the Danger Zone."  
>** 'Archer' Season 1<strong>

**Like the previous chapter, lots of awesome is given; so if you have any questions, PM me.**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Click**

Kutner couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel his heart beating as he felt his body freeze. Please let this be a horrible dream. There's no way this could be happening. Hell, he didn't even understand what was happening at the current moment. The way Chase was talking and acting was definitely out of character for him. No, no, no, this couldn't be right.

The blonde told him that it's annoying when someone calls you by the wrong name…but he called him 'Chase', which is his name…right? But didn't he also say that it's frustrating to get ink on the side of your hand when you're writing? But that only happens when you're left-handed, but Chase has made it clear that he's right-handed.

"Dr. Kutner?" He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yes, Ch—" He stopped himself. The blonde smiled.

"What's your first name?" Kutner raised an eyebrow.

"My first name?" The blonde nodded. "Lawrence, why?"

"I prefer to be on first name terms." Kutner hesitated.

"So I can call you Robert, now?" The blonde laugh lightly.

"Oh no, Lawrence, not at all." Kutner sighed quietly in frustration, hoping he wasn't heard.

"What do you want me to call you if you don't want to be called 'Robert' or 'Chase'?"

"You may call me Rado." Kutner blinked at him for a few moments.

"Rado? Where did that come from?"

"That's my name." The blonde said, having a slight edgy tone in his voice.

_Don't piss him off you idiot._

"I thought we were going to be on first name terms." Kutner said slowly. "Is 'Rado' you're middle name? What's up with the name changing?"

"No, Rado is my name." He looked out the window. "You may be cool-headed and a deep thinker, Lawrence, but you are not thinking very well at the moment." Kutner bit the inside of his cheek lightly as he stared at the blonde. He might as well give it a try.

_House will never let me hear the end of this if he was here._

"I'm sorry, Rado." The blonde turned towards him.

"Who?" The blonde's brows were furrowed with confusion as his green-blue eyes stared at him, catching the light in the room.

Kutner felt his seemingly dead heart plummet into his stomach. What did Chase just ask? Didn't he just say that he wants to be called 'Rado' instead of 'Robert' and 'Chase'? Hadn't he just said that his name is 'Rado'?

_What…the…fuck? Alright Kutner, be smart. Don't freak Chase out even more than he has been in the past few days._

"Sorry, I accidently said 'Rado' instead of 'Chase'. You're first name is 'Robert', right?" Chase nodded with a light smile.

"Yeah, that's an understandable mistake. It must be kind of difficult to keep up with everyone's names." Kutner smiled at the irony in his statement.

"You have no idea."

**xXxXx**

Somehow, he managed to leave Chase's room without falling over from the lack of feeling in his legs. His body was numb; his heart seemed to be dead and now resting in the pit of his stomach. That was by far the most bizarre conversation that he's had with Chase. He had begun formulating an idea about what's happening with Chase, but he couldn't quite put together all the pieces of information that he's just received and the information that they already have. But he knew of one person in particular that can really think outside the box more than he can:

House.

Although his boss has been frustrated beyond belief and popping Vicodin like candy more than usual because of this case, he knew that House would be able to work with the new information more thoroughly than any of them could.

"Kutner?" Cameron's voice made him realize he was back at the conference room already. He looked around at his boss, colleagues, Cuddy, and Wilson, realizing that none of them from moved from their position when he had left them.

"Have a nice stroll?" House asked.

"I got more information about Chase." House stood from his seat and limped over to the board, uncapping a marker as Kutner slumped down in his seat.

"What did he say?" Kutner hesitated, not sure how to start saying what he learned from Chase.

"He asked for the receipt and when I gave it to him, he said that Paris is an interesting place."

"But we've already established that he's never been to France." Foreman said, letting confusion seep into his voice. Kutner nodded.

"Exactly, and I reminded Chase of that, but he avoided that question and asked how far along we were in the case."

"Why? He's just as confused as we are." Cuddy said.

"I didn't want to challenge him on that since he avoided my previous question. But it was his response to when I told him that we haven't gotten very far in his case that really through me off."

"What was that?" Kutner hesitated.

"He said that the information that we have isn't truly supposed to make sense." House stopped writing as thick silence fell in the room. House slowly turned to look back at him.

"He's been lying?" House asked in a deadly voice. Kutner shook his head quickly.

"I asked him that and he said that it seemed that way, but it's not." House sighed and leaned heavily on his cane.

"What happened after that?"

"Neither of us said anything for a few minutes and I honestly got a little creeped out because he kept staring at me. But he said 'very good', so I guess he was testing me or something." They were quiet for a few moments.

"What happened next?" House asked, turning back to the board.

"This is where things get really weird." House looked over his shoulder.

"Elaborate."

"I was about to ask him something, but he interrupted and said 'stop that'. When asked him what he meant, he held out his hand and said that it was nice to meet me."

"What the hell? So now he's forgetting who he's met?" Cameron said, dropping her glasses onto the table.

"Keep talking." House said seriously.

"I actually asked him that," Kutner said, turning towards Cameron. "But he said that we haven't 'officially' met." They all stared intensely at him.

"'Officially'?" Wilson repeated, making Kutner sigh.

"I asked what he meant and, this is where it gets really weird, he said that we haven't officially met but we've talked before." Cuddy was about to say something, but House raised his hand; silencing her.

"Keep going." Kutner sighed again, feeling like his brain was about to explode.

"He said 'stop that' again because I said 'Chase' and then he asked me if I found it annoying if someone called me by the wrong name." House's marker continued to fly across the board.

"And then," He stopped, fiddling with his fingers.

"And then," House pushed.

"Then he said that he's said to you," He nodded towards House. "That Chase couldn't help with the case, but he could." House's marker froze like the rest of his body. Slowly, some pieces of the puzzle started fitting together.

"What?" Cameron said. "Chase said that he couldn't help with the case, but then said that he can?" Kutner tilted his head from side-to-side.

"He said 'Chase' though."

"He was talking in 3rd person." House whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Did anything else happen after that?" Kutner stretched, leaning his seat back.

"He asked me for my first name, saying that he wanted to be on first name terms."

"But he hasn't said that since the day he was admitted." Wilson added. "So why would Chase want to be on first name terms now?"

"I asked him if I could call him 'Robert' since he started calling me 'Lawrence', but he said no."

"No?" Cuddy repeated. House continued to write.

"Right, so I asked him if he wanted to be called 'Robert' or 'Chase', but he said that he wanted to be called 'Rado'."

"Rado?" Cameron asked, flipping open Chase's file.

"I asked him that I thought we were going to be on first name terms, and then asked if 'Rado' is his middle name."

"It's not," Cameron said, reading Chase's file. "It's 'Rowan'."

"That's what Chase said. He said that 'Rado' isn't his middle name; it's just his name." A collected frustrated sigh filled the room.

"What else?" House asked with a strong edge in his voice as he continued to write.

"Then he said that I wasn't thinking very well." Kutner continued, realizing that his pride had been bruised by that comment.

"About what?" Cameron asked.

"The case, I'm assuming. But anyway, I figured that I didn't want to challenge him anymore, so I just played along." He cleared his throat. "I said, 'I'm sorry Rado' and he turns to look at me and says 'who?'."

Suffocating silence filled the room again, freezing everyone's thoughts and bodies. What did Kutner just say? House's eyes darted over the board, taking in every piece of information that they had. His thoughts began to race, finally piecing some of the information together in something that made some bit of sense.

_Extreme memory loss; forgetting trips to two separate countries, not knowing he was in the United States to begin with and says that France is an interesting place; saying that he's right-handed but then writes with his left hand, but then saying that it's frustrating to get ink or lead on the side of your left hand while writing; apparent changes in the shade of green in his eyes; the random change in tone of voice; the random change in…._

His clear-blue eyes darted to a few key pieces of information, feeling the pieces fall into place, despite the hated fact that he has no idea how it works. He quickly capped the marker, unhooked his cane from the board, and quickly limped towards the door. They got up to follow him, but he looked at them.

"Something tells me that he's more cooperative with one-on-one conversation."

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**Boom!**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	10. Fun Starts Now

**Dearest Readers,**

**~Lana: "What about that are you still not getting exactly?"  
>~Archer: "Well obviously the core concept, Lana!"<br>** 'Archer' season 1**

**[Insert dramatic music here]**

**Read on, Cherubs.**

**Over and out.**

**Fun Starts Now**

"Hello Dr. House, is something wrong?" Chase asked as House closed the door behind him and sat in the chair next to his bed. He leaned back in his seat, eyeing Chase carefully as the blonde blinked curiously back at him.

"Dr. House?"

"What's your full name?" Chase raised his eyebrows at him.

"My full name?" House nodded. "Why? Isn't it in my file?"

"Humor me."

"Robert Rowan Chase." He said slowly, not understanding House's intentions.

"What's your most recent memory?" Chase continued to look confusedly at him.

"Dr. House—"

"Humor me." House butted in, making the blonde sigh and look down at his lap. A few moments passed and then Chase looked back up at him.

"I asked a nurse this morning if she knew who made me that tree." He nodded towards it. "But she said she didn't, which is a shame because I would really like to thank the person who made it. It's quite nice." House hid his confusion carefully.

_Beth told us that she saw Chase making that tree, but Chase doesn't know…who…._

His clear-blue eyes shot up towards Chase, who was stretching his arms above his head with a slight yawn. Finally, some of the pieces started to fall together. He thought back to the first day they had Chase's case and tried to think of something that could've been said that would change something in him. It clicked.

"Chase,"

"Hm?" Chase said, looking at the setting sun out the window.

"Did your mother remarry?" Silence filled the room, but House noticed that Chase gripped his blanket tightly in his hands.

_Kutner asked him that and it took him a while to answer, but when he did, Kutner said that something seemed off. Hopefully, by asking him the same question, he'll have the same response._

"Yes, my mother did remarry. I was about 4 years old, I believe." Chase turned to look at him, his green-blue eyes staring at him mildly. House hid his sigh.

_There's not a change whatsoever._

"What about your father?" Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Never met him; but my mother told me that his name is Rowan." He chuckled lightly and turned to look back at the setting sun. "She wasn't original in picking my middle name, was she? I don't know what my father was like, but I guess she wanted to cling to something related to him."

"But you two don't get along." House said, looking intently at Chase as he continued looking out the window in silence.

"Right," Chase said finally. "Just because she wanted to cling to something related to my father, doesn't mean that she was a wonderful mother." House sat up slightly in his seat, clearly picking up the bitterness in Chase's voice.

"What was she like?" He knew it was a dangerous question to ask, but it was Chase's reaction that he was more interested in than his actual answer. Chase was quiet. Silence filled the room and House leaned back in his seat, thinking that Chase wouldn't answer.

"Well she sure as hell wouldn't have won the 'Mother of the Year' award. Holy crap, she was a bitch." Chase turned to look towards House, tapping his right index finger against his lips. House felt himself freeze to his chair.

_This is what I was looking for._

"What do you mean by that, Chase?" The blonde let out a snort of laughter and stood, batting his hand at House in the process.

"I mean what I mean: she was a bitch. How much more obvious can I say it?" He walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed a chair and put it near House, straddling it as he placed his hands on the back of the seat.

"Listen Doc, I ain't gonna go into detail about her. She was a bitch, doesn't that sum it up?" House continued to stare back at Chase, his round grass green eyes staring through him.

_His eye color changed again. So has his tone of voice; it's very similar to his normal tone of voice, but now he kind of sounds…immature. Plus he wouldn't be using this kind of word choice._

House felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, threatening to burst from his rib cage. He had to be extremely careful; this was a shaky situation that can change at any second. He swallowed and leaned towards Chase, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at Chase. Silence continued to surround them.

"Who are you?" House asked in a quiet calm tone, keeping any sign of frustration and confusion out of his features.

The blonde continued to stare intensely at him with a small mischievous smile. He remained quiet, staring down House as though analyzing him. He blinked slowly, his round grass green eyes catching the dull light of the room. Slowly, he stood and moved his seat back to the other side of the room and crawled back into his bed. He looked back over at House, his eyes seeming to be sending him a challenge of some kind.

"Work with what you have now, Doc. I can tell you're already overloaded." He chuckled.

"Already?" House asked, keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"Well yeah, it's only been a few days, right? You and your folks have a long way to go yet." House clenched his teeth to hold back the sigh that was creeping up on him.

"Let me ask you something," House said.

"Shoot."

"Your name isn't Chase, is it?" He barked out a laugh.

"No shit, Sherlock! God, come on now! This is just starting to get fun!"

**xXxXx**

**Alright Gang,**

**I know this chapter was kind of short, so sorry about that.**

**Honestly not much to say right here, but I do hope that you're following along and know what's happening. ^_^**

**Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated!**

**When-Rabbit-Howls**


	11. UPDATE

Dearest Readers,

**Good news: **

I'm now on summer break from college, so I'll hopefully be able to spend much more time on this story. The stress from school is still ebbing away b/c I have a last few things to wrap up, but that shouldn't take more than a couple days.

I decided to rewrite this story b/c I felt like it was a good thing to do. So I'm making these chapters SO much better and I'm going to continue rewriting each chapter to make them better and more enjoyable.

**Bad news:**

All of this editing/rewriting is taking me so much longer than I would like and what I've intended. I'm sure that you're frustrated with my updates. I'm frustrated with my updates. As always, I ask for your forgiveness and patience.

Also, if you have any ideas, TELL ME! I'm always open for new ideas! So if you have an idea that you think would be good to add, PM me and I'll think about it.


End file.
